girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-10-01 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Ookay... that I didn't expect.--Kuopiofi (talk) 07:02, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, this has got to be a first. This is a dragon bearing a shield and wielding a sword. On top of that, it breaths fire while using stilted prose. At least it has proven both AndyAB99 and Agathaheterodyne correct. It made a demand that Agatha and Der Kestle be surrendered. I am beginning to wonder if anyone even remembers why they say this or that person has the "spark". Sparks, after all are all about sudden releases of energy over a mere nothing. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 07:04, October 1, 2012 (UTC) : Am I missing something? Please help me: I can't see The Red One demanding der Kestle to be surrendered. Somehow I think Franz will be a Sacrifical Lion but I hope not 'cause that would be really sad. He is great.46.223.211.98 10:22, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Big Green Gold-Toting Dragon vs Red Fire Breather. I hope the Foglios give this fight a little page count, 'cause it looks like more fun tha Kong Vs Godzilla, yes indeedy.--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 13:29, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Let's hope this isn't to draw Franz out of the city proper. He seems pretty confident as apparently he has fought this 'pretty boy' or others like him before. But this dragon could be "improved" by Klaus. Still, my money is on Franz. AndyAB99 (talk) 15:00, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Like the others said, WOO!, Dragon vs Dragon fight! Anyways, if you compare the two, Franz is at least twice the size of this red guy. Although Franz doesn't have armor and doesn't seem to breathe fire as far as we know (however, he has what looks like a furnace in his chest.) 15:12, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I hope i get a good seat to watch this fight ,first thing i thought about when seeing the golden dragon was Franz to the rescue, and when its over im thinking its time for volume 13, as the current vol 12 is at 142 pages. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 18:18, October 1, 2012 (UTC) : My feelings on this is the volumes from now on will be 156 pages plus-or-minus a few. That way advance copies are ready for ComicCom and Airship Entertainment can ship a week or two ahead of Amazon. Hey, it's a business. It would stabilize the authors yearly schedule and help keep revenue flow up. That may be cynical, but it sounds practical for the Professors. This siege sequence just seems a bit drawn out. Then again so was Hogfarb's Resplendent Immolation and that was for drama really, plus getting many plot points out. AndyAB99 (talk) 19:58, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Perhaps you are right, but I doubt the Foglios are going to keep cranking out Girl Genius continuously, with no breaks at all, from this point on until they finish the whole saga several years from now. (For those who haven't done the math yet, 156 pages, at 3 pages a week, equals 52 weeks.) The Foglios have been talking about coming to a "natural stopping point" or "an end of season one" in the story for many years now (since at least 2008) and I think they are finally nearing it. I think they will end this volume with Agatha leaving Mechanicsburg, as they have long promised, either in triumph, or, as is looking increasingly likely, in flight from Baron Wulfenbach's/Lucrezia's forces. And, at the rate they are currently going, it may take significantly more than 156 pages to get there. ::Even if the Foglios intend to try producing Girl Genius on the schedule you suggest, I'm not sure they will be able to mange it. Their system has started to show some cracks over the past month or two, such as the unannounced delays in the comic after their trips to Britain and Italy and the two still-uncolored pages from August. ::I will be surprised if the Foglios don't take a break with a side story (or even put the comic on hiatus for a few weeks) after the end of volume 12, but then, I am often surprised. --William Ansley (talk) 03:17, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Me, I'm keeping an eye on Sancho Panza there... -- SpareParts (talk) 00:06, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Well in the olden days a siege would typically last for years, but they didnt have airships or sparks, so im guessing a few weeks our time before things change. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 03:14, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::The Siege of Bastogne lasted for seven days. After that, the weather cleared and airpower could get involved again. Not only did the return of allied airpower end the Siege of Bastogne, it also ended the entire Battle of the Bulge. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 15:39, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Since you brought up WWII sieges, there was the 1000 day siege of Leningrad (formerly and currently St. Petersburg). Just short of three years. AndyAB99 (talk) 16:39, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Well, we should hope that this fight won't last that long in story time. We'll all die of old age before it can be concluded at three pages per week. Just as an observation, the Siege of Leningrad was another struggle fought on the ground with only minimal air support. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 20:28, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: In Bastogne the arrival of Patton's ground forces ended the siege after seven days. In Leningrad it took Stalin three years to bring ground relief. So also in more modern days it's all about the ground forces that determine the end of a siege. Air support might help the ground forces but remains: support. 46.223.211.98 23:23, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Air support is necessary for the ground forces to make headway. Whenever ground forces are deprived of air support, prolonged carnage with little or nothing is gained. This is not to say that a good enough air force can win the war on its own. It cannot. Bomb a city until it is nought but rubble and you will still find some wild-eyed bustard with a beard and a bad attitude who is just itching to shoot at somebody--yours maybe. So while you're right about Patton and his Army rescuing the 101st at Bastogne, it was the return of allied air power that made his advances possible. He would have arrived in Bastogne entirely too late had we not gotten a break in the weather. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 02:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::: You are totally right that air support does (and in the case of the Battle of the Bulge did) do the difference for Patton. :::::::::: But your use of the word "we" is wrong here: My Uncle personally participated in the battle of the bulge. In US uniforms. But he was definitively not a GI. 46.223.211.98 08:09, October 3, 2012 (UTC).